


Pity

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally has Remus right where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severity_Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severity_Softly).



"Pity I can't understand you. Not fluent in wolf you know." Severus sneered at the sandy haired boy bound and gagged in front of him. Pushing his limp hair out of his face the Slytherin seventh year continued. "You made this quite easy for me, almost not worth all the effort and planning I put in, but no matter, you'll simply have to make it worth my while." A blush crept over the face of his prisoner and Severus smirked evilly. "Yes, that would turn you on, wouldn't it werewolf? I bet you can't wait to have your filthy mouth filled with my prick. Nobody else would want a monster would they?" He said as he knelt in front of Remus and clutched his chin in his hands, turning his prisoner's head from side to side.

Slapping the Gryffindor across the face he stood up and paced in front of him for a moment. After casting a long glance at the bound boy Severus flicked his wand and spelled away Remus' pants, leaving him clothed from the waist up and still wearing shoes.

"My, my, apparently excessive body hair isn't the only animalistic thing about you." Severus whispered into Remus' ear as he wrapped his slender fingers around the Gryffindor's cock. He ran his hand up and down the length of Remus' penis before abruptly ceasing and smirking evilly at him.

"Wouldn't do for you to get too much pleasure out of this, would it?" Severus taunted as he stood up. Reaching into his robes Severus pulled down his zipper and freed his own penis from the confines of his clothing. Noticing his captive's eyes glued to his cock he paused, allowing him a good look. Severus then caressed his cock from base to head, sliding and squeezing until he was firm. He stood in front of Remus, his penis standing proudly erect, pale skin contrasting with his dark robes. Waving his want he banished Remus' gag and stepped closer.

"What, no protest? No begging me not to do this?" he questioned. Remus' only response was to hang his head.

Taking another step closer Severus grasped his shaft and brushed the tip of it against Remus' cheek. The captive raised his head and Severus grinned. Running his penis over Remus' lips caused him to open them and when Severus paused he slowly caressed the tip with his tongue.

"You, you want this, don't you? Come on then, make this worth my while." Severus hissed as he closed the remaining distance between Remus and himself.

Remus wrapped his lips around Severus' penis and caressed his head with his tongue. He leaned his head forward, bringing more of his captor's length into his mouth and sucked softly. Releasing, he ran his tongue up and down Severus' penis, his face meeting the Slytherin's robes. Severus struggled to suppress a moan as the bound Gryffindor pulled the entirety of his cock into the depths of his warm mouth. Remus stimulated the underside of Severus' prick with his tongue as he sucked and moments later Severus quickly pulled free. He pushed Remus to the floor, the Gryffindor hitting his head, as he strode behind his captive.

Severus kicked Remus' knees apart and knelt between them as he reached through to fondle the werewolf's penis. Stroking him to full hardness, Severus stopped once he felt the dampness of pre-cum upon his fingers. Smearing his fingers with it, Severus brought them back to Remus' ass and plunged three fingers into his hole. Remus gasped but did not protest as Severus worked them into and out of him repeatedly. Spitting into his other hand Severus ran it over his own length before removing his fingers and plunging himself balls deep into Remus. He pounded the other boy's ass, skin slapping on skin until Remus began to shake.

Reaching around, Severus grasped the Gryffindor's sack and hissed, "Not you, this is about me. You can wank all you want when I'm gone."

Severus pulled out almost completely after that and slammed his full length into Remus. He continued to assault Remus' hole until he felt the stirrings of orgasm. Burying himself in Remus, he filled the other boy with cum before pulling out and spelling himself clean. He pulled Remus to his knees and stroked the other boy's hard shaft as his cum ran down Remus' legs.

"I suggest you take care of this before roaming the halls." Severus whispered as he cupped Remus' balls. He then looked Remus in the eye as he stroked him to the brink of orgasm, Remus' hips bucking wildly.

"Let's do this again sometime." Severus said as she stood up and walked away, Remus still bound and erect. He spelled away Remus' bindings as he walked out the door and grinned to himself as he imagined the Gryffindor frantically wanking and then trying to get through the castle clothed when he realized his pants were banished and his wand remained in the library.


End file.
